1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multi-ply, solid woven belting and more particularly relates to a method of forming a mock selvage edge finish on such belting.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Belting materials, particularly endless fabric based beltings are generally cut to a desired width from wider materials, leaving raw edges of exposed fabric. The exposed fabric edges have a tendency to ravel over a period of time, leading to edge wear and shortened operating life. Heretofore, several methods have been employed to protect the raw edge of such belting to prevent ravel of the exposed fabric. For example, one method comprises coating the cut edge of the belting with a resin solution, leaving a film of resin over the exposed fabric edge. Several applications of resin may be required for adequate protection. Another method of the prior art has been to secure a U-shaped cap over the edge (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,424). Still another method has been to remove a portion of the fabric backing at the belt edge and folding the top cover over the edges and securing the folded portion to the fabric backing. Other methods of protecting belt edges are represented by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 924,213; 2,295,133; 2,672,169; 2,709,668; 2,744,844; 3,007,826; and 3,393,115.
In general, the prior art methods of protecting a cut belt edge have not been entirely satisfactory, particularly in regard to multi-ply, solid woven beltings. The stresses imposed on running belts may cause folded structures to split along the fold lines. Sealant coverings are not always acceptable for all uses and under operating conditions may tear loose.
By the method of this invention, a continuous mock selvage edge finish may be formed on the cut edges of solid woven belting such as solid woven cotton belting. The edge finish is highly stable on a running belt and is readily formed with simple apparatus and a minimum of training. By the method of the invention, belting with a protected edge may be produced in any desired width without the need to weave the belting to the specified desired width. Instead, the belting may be cut to the desired width and the cut edge protected from potential ravel.